Want to Play a Game
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: B and Light lock horns in a whole new style, where sexual pleasure is the bargaining chip, and torture is used in more...creative ways. And the lesson of the day? B really shouldn't have let his darling Kira-kun watch Saw ;


_**Saw and Death Note. Specifically, Saw and BBxKira. I could go into an elaborate description of what this will be about, but fuck that. I'll let you guys read it for yourself ;) **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or for that matter the Saw movies/traps. Those belong to their respective creators, as much as I sometimes wished otherwise **

The first thing B noticed when he opened his eyes was the dim lighting of his apartment. Shadows crept in the corners, swirling faintly, specks of dust illuminated like grey diamonds. The same light patterned the floorboards beneath his feet in rough zigzags, and as he blinked, adjusting, he heard a dull clinking sound above his head. Then came a searing pain that shot down the length of his arms, which were bare of the normal black sleeves of his t-shirt. He hissed, fighting the pain, but when a trickle of blood began to smear his wrist with gleaming lines he looked up, red eyes immediately widening with shock.

"…..KIRA!"

Silence was the only answer he received.

B rattled his arms, snarling as countless more lines of blood trailed down his arms. "KIRA! You manipulative little cunt! Where are you?" It went on like that for a good several minutes, until after the endless screeching of his lover's name and cursing the god wannabe's existence he slumped forward, carefully holding up his arms to lessen the pain of the razorblades cutting deep into his wrists. "This is what I get," he grumbled, glaring at the tracks of blood, "for letting a power hungry teenage boy obsessed with justice watch a fucking _horror_ movie about a man who _judges' _people by putting them in torture games."

And oh, what a mistake that had clearly been. B had thought nothing of it when he'd pulled the first two Saw movies out of his collection of horror and paraphernalia a few nights before and popped them in the DVD player for him and his lover to watch together. Quality time was important for lovers. Besides, they'd seemed like movies darling Kira would enjoy, seeing as how he and Saw's main antagonist had plenty in common. But apparently showing Light the movies had been a bad idea.

He should've recognized it sooner; the spark of delight in red eyes, Light's expression of sick admiration each time a new victim popped up on screen. That moment he should have thrown the DVD's away. He could've shown the brat anything else! Hannibal, Scream, hell, even The Grudge would've been a better choice! One look from Light when he'd made to turn the movies off though, and B had practically melted.

"Brilliant. I play nice and this is what I get," he hissed angrily. "That cheating little wretch."

Damn it all, but Light just had that effect on him. It was sickening really, how easily he fell for the younger boy's pouting lips and pathetic, poison laced eyes. He could deny the brunette plenty of things, _had_ done it many a time in the past, but this had been one of those moments where Kira's venomous charm had worked its wonders. "That brat really could rival the devil," B scowled, looking at his trapped hands. It was painfully obvious that his darling Kira-kun was the mastermind behind this. He didn't believe in coincidences, especiallywhen HE was involved. And who else would even know where he lived? No one had access to his apartment other than Light, and he wouldn't tell a breathing soul, that B knew for a fact. So that really only left one option. "Kira-kun….oh Kira-kun," he growled, glaring out at the darkened depths of the room. "Where are you, you conniving, vicious little"

"Resorting to name calling, B? Really? I could've sworn you were an adult, not some pubescent child. Although, that temper tantrum of yours certainly says otherwise."

The snide voice came from a shadowed corner, and B snarled, gaze trained on the black nothing. A shift, something rustling, fabric edging first out of the shadows and then a leg, waist, upper torso and smirking lips. The figure halted just outside the clinging darkness, looking at him. He was swathed from head to toe in black, a hood pulled down snugly over his face and casting it into shadow. But that damned smirk, highlighted by a hint of soft red when the figure glanced up at him…

"Well well well," B's lips moved into an unsettling smile. "If it isn't my darling lover, descending from on high to mingle with a commoner." Hunching his shoulders, he rolled his head awkwardly to the side, the move giving him a frighteningly disjointed appearance. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

A twitch of golden lips under the hood and the figure was gliding forward, the sweeping black of his cloak a domineering feature. "A rather unique series of events," he chuckled, and B snapped at gloved fingers when they swept across his bottom lip. Smiling under his cloak, the man withdrew his hand. "Always so quick to attack….you should really learn to control that temper."

B hissed at him. "And you should get a new hobby. Playing dress-up is sooo last season."

Lips quirked higher. "How cute."

_SMACK_.

Leather collided with his cheek in a brutal blow, and he grit his teeth, salty blood running down the corner of his mouth. It was swept up by elegant fingers, the touch full of faux concern. "My apologies. Did that hurt?"

Those mocking words grated B's skin; they practically oozed with vile arrogance. "Fuck you, Kira-kun!" Swinging his leg out, he kicked at the cloaked teen. "Get me out of this thing!"

His kick was easily side stepped. "And if I said no?" Light pulled his hood down with a breathy laugh, dark eyes instantly drilling into B's. "I'm enjoying your captivity."

Damn. He was pretty as always. Feathered hair, which at the moment was brushed in a seductively wild style-just the way B liked it-spilled down Light's face and neck. Wonderfully full lips were curled at the corner, giving a flash of a pointed canine, and there was an immediate stirring between B legs when a soft tongue peeked and traced the plump line of his lower lip. "Mmm, what's got you looking so hard," Light purred, his husky voice dripping with sex. It made B shiver, his whole body stiffening as the teen moved closer. "Hmm?"

A tantalizing swipe of fingers across his neck gave him a clear taste of that hellish scent; coffee and apples, a blend of rich and delicate. All but rolling off his golden skin, even when covered with leather, the aroma seemed to envelope him, caressing his every curve. B quickly recoiled, only to hiss in annoyance as the blades sank into his wrists. "Careful. Can't have you passing out from blood loss." Light smiled at him, sweeping his bangs to the side casually. "I'd hate for you to miss out on all the fun due to a silly thing like unconsciousness." Bared, slanted eyes shaded an earthy topaz gazed heatedly at the older man, a sheen of hunger casting pale webbing and mingling gold with red.

B met the stare head on. Those eyes were raw, overflowing with power, but more importantly…"Kira…..you bloody little minx," he grit his teeth, a warm stirring of arousal tossing in his belly. They were a reflection of his lover, and every gleam of emotion was being tossed into those pools of splattered red for the world…for _him_ to see. "Aren't you the one always saying that these little games are childish?"

Light laughed, closing in on him. If he could sense B's thoughts, he kept it hidden. "Aren't you the one who's always telling _me _that I should loosen up? Or rather, as you so charmingly put it…let the monster take over?" Nails, revealed by his fingerless gloves, dug into B's chest, the painted red tips scouring deep into ivory flesh. "Anyway, this isn't the time or place for such a conversation." He paused, admiring the rugged contours of B's face. "….I have a surprise for you."

"…..a surprise?"

"Mhmm." Light leaned up, whispering in his ear. "I think you'll really like it. But…you have to beg for it."

"Oh? And what if I don't," B growled at him, wrenching away as teeth began to trace his earlobe. "What then, precious? Going to punish me?"

Smirking, the brunette began to trace the length of textured skin coloring Bs pectorals. "That won't be necessary. I think you'll willingly submit in the end." Cinnamon lips fluttered across his own pale ones, a warm swipe of a tongue all that was needed for his cock to strain painfully against his jeans. "I'm going to make you want it so bad, you'll do anything to appease me, gain my favor."

B forced the desire back, reining it in. "Awfully cocky, Kira-kun. You're pretty, I give you that," sweeping his eyes tauntingly down his lover's clothed frame, the darker haired male cackled. "But that tongue of yours is good at spouting poisoned words." His mouth curved into a malicious grin, purely reflecting the dangerous look on Light's own face. "The question is, can you back them up?"

Light merely gave another one of those breathy laughs, swirls of lust in his dark eyes. "I think we both know the answer to that, now don't we?" A soft sound rumbled in his throat, something between a purr and a snarl. Either or, it was the sexiest damn sound Beyond had ever heard come from his lover's mouth. What a pity though; Raito noticed.

"Mmm…." he touched the bloodstained skin of B's arm, gaze turning red with predatory hunger. He seemed almost tentative, but the coy brush of teeth across his inner wrist had B believing quite the opposite.

"Kkkiiirrraaa-"

A silken tongue swiped across the crook of his arm, twisting in patterns that shouldn't have even been possible, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Fucking hell…if only that mouth were a bit lower, he'd have already cum. But that was just it; B snarled at the feel of Light's teeth nibbling gently, and those searing eyes turned up to meet his. Oh yes. Kira knew _exactly _what he was doing, and every bit of it was bloody fucking intentional. The grazing of tongue and teeth, that hot breath igniting his already sensitized nerves…it made him yearn, imagine, and filled his mind with thoughts of what he wanted to make his brunette lover do with that whorish little mouth of his.

Canines sank deep into his forearm, jerking him out of his fantasies. "Ahh-!" Gnashing teeth, he glared at the brunette, who played coy and lightly licked the wound left behind.

"You seemed as if you were distracted. Are my methods of foreplay so undesirable that you feel the need to let your mind wander?" Light smirked at him, or more likely at the wide bruise already coloring a patch of his arm. "I'm insulted." He pulled away, shifting himself. Silk parted, and the soft flesh of his legs was bared, hints of black the only contrast to tawny canvas. B felt a gnaw of anticipation, and it fueled the sinful path his thoughts had taken. His lover had a dark kinky streak…how far was he willing to take it?

"My apologies, darling. I was just thinking about how much of a sexy little tease you are," he cooed, and smoldering irises pierced his own. Oh fuck…that stare…

"Were you now?" Light closed the distance between them once again. "How…interesting. Is that all you were thinking about?" His hand ghosted down the curve of B's hip, dipping between his legs. The brunette immediately stiffened, following its descent, but Light deliberately ignored his straining length and caressed a line back up his torso. "B." The pure ring of authority snapped his eyes up, and he growled under his breath. That beautiful face was aglow with power; it oozed from his pores, gleamed in his eyes.

_He shouldn't have looked, damn it all. _

"-Kira-kun."

Light tapped his cheek, his smile pure with debauched lust, and before B could respond a fiery agony overtook his entire jaw. He hissed, reeling slightly from the blow. The stench of blood filled his nostrils, oozing trickles of the liquid coloring his tongue. Again…..he'd been hit again. "Oh Kira…dear little Kira-kun," he spat a mouthful of red flecked spittle to the floor, glaring at the teen. "You're going to regret that."

"Am I?" The brunette looked far too entertained for his liking. "And just how do you propose to manage that?"

B gave him a crazed grin, blood still rolling down his lips. "Oh darling, you know I have my ways. After I fuck you raw, I'll show you a few of them." Indeed, he had several coming to mind. There was that lovely new set of kitchen knives he'd bought a few weeks before. Or maybe he'd expand his horizons a bit more. Light would look gorgeous in chains. Preferably the ones dangling from his bedroom ceiling. Maybe he'd even use those old thumb screws he had buried in his dresser drawer too….though right now, B was imagining them on a much bigger piece of that toned, too pristine body. He was creative, after all. Zombie would be proud.

"Hmm…that sounds delightful." A soft chuckle parted golden lips into a smile. B immediately recoiled, narrowing his eyes at the grinning teen. "What a pity though, considering your current predicament." Light's smile widened, and he brushed a hazy kiss across B's battered cheek. "You see beloved, we both know that you're here because of me." Fingering one of the glass panes dangling from the ceiling, Light let the digit run the length of his arm.

"You put me here," B jerked away, ignoring his protesting wrists. "You know, you're just asking for a punishment dearest. And what luck! I'm more than willing to accommodate you." His eyes slitted, a soft snarl twisting his bruising face. He looked menacing, and he knew it. "Now let me go."

Crossing his arms, Light looked thoughtful. "And if I do….what then? You'll punish me either way, hai?" A response was pointless. The brunette continued, wearing that conniving air with brilliant ease. "So there's no point to my releasing you. I know the minute you're free from the trap you'll just torture me somehow, and as enticing is that sounds…" all traces of taunting slipped away, and B had to choke back a groan as a sexual rasp was purred by his ear, "I want to have some fun with you first."

No. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. His every cell was screaming at him to whimper and submit himself before this-this seductive nightmare that had taken over his lover. Never before had he seen a look of such-abusive passion from the teen. It seared him. Burrowing into his mind, it flaunted its seductive prowess, making very clear who was in charge. But that was wrong…wasn't it? Light, Kira, darling psychopath that he was, did NOT top. It was unspoken; Light was uke, though he would never admit it. B had made that clear the very first time they'd met, and ever since then it'd remained that way. Occasionally the playing field was equaled, but never had the scales been so tipped to Light's favor.

…he liked it. No, incorrect. He fucking lovedit. He should've been furious, and at first he had been. It wasn't like he enjoyed waking up with his wrists ensnared in a damnable Saw trap. But now, _now_ it was dawning on him: this man before him, he was Kira in his truest form. All this time he'd been attempting to draw out the brunette boy's inner darkness, getting only tastes of the sweet venom that so called to him. With each scratch from those perfectly shaped nails, he'd succeeded in breaking that golden boy exterior that so plagued his lover, but alas it was a restless task. Each time Raito had never truly accepted his true nature. Instead he'd caged it, only letting it scratch the surface, and had always recoiled into his righteous façade immediately after.

B cackled softly, unable to hold back a grin. What a delightful twist this was! Kira had made him no better than a puppet, and all of the strings were knotted carefully around those slender fingers. B knew he was little more than a plaything now, to be abused and tormented as his lover saw fit. Shivering with delight, he widened his eyes and stared at the brunette, hungrily devouring the visage that was cloaked in black and sin.

Kira had stepped up to the playing field, and he had done it _gloriously_.

"Oh darling…precious…my Kira-kun-" he licked his lips, all thoughts of revenge fading fast. He didn't remember what had happened, how he'd gotten into this position, and frankly he couldn't truly bring himself to care. His lover, _his _lover, had done the unthinkable and placed him in a position of complete submission. There was only one option in this scenario. B gave his wrists a soft tug, razors eating into his flesh. He had to play the game. It was his turn to be the marionette, and he was more than willing to let his every move be controlled by the younger male.

….for now anyway. After all, he did enjoy being seme. And he had a lovely new set of fantasies twirling around inside his head, each one taking a clownish spin. He wondered how Light would look in a rabbit suit….

"I have a proposal for you," Light grinned, cutting his thoughts. "You're more than welcome to disobey me. In fact, I encourage it." Sauntering under his arm, a droplet of blood caught his tan cheek and began to roll down the sloping curve of his jaw. B stared at it with lusty awareness, until the chocolate haired male disappeared behind him. He half feared he would be left to suffer, until teeth nicked the curve of his shoulder, warm lips dusting his nape with feathery kisses. "But know this," Light pressed against him, whispering darkly. "Your punishment for disobeying me will not be light."

B pouted, the taunt not lost on him. "You make it seem like I'm so bad." Craning his head, he tried to catch a glimpse of the younger man, but only managed to see the rise of lips into a sadistic sneer.

"B, you're a notorious serial killer. I'd say that classifies you as being bad."

His pout deepened. "But Kira-kun-"

A harsh slap whipped down upon his thigh. "Don't interrupt me," Light chided. "I hate that." His hand twitched, and B could feel him smirk against his nape. Fiend. He was as sadistic as he was masochistic. "Obviously you do have a second option in all of this." The leather palm began a smooth glide down his thigh, nails rasping against worn denim. B struggled slightly, more out of reflex than disobedience.

"O-Oh? Do tell…"

Sultry eyes fell hooded, and Light tangled fingers deep in the shaggy locks surrounding B's pale face. "Isn't it obvious?" Jerking his head back, Light forced red eyes to meet his own. "I want you to submit to me. Let me have control….." the smile on Light's face twisted, immorality and lust invaded his scent. Breathing it in, B was unbelievably allured by the intoxicating waves. "I arranged everything today to work perfectly in my favor. Your consent really isn't needed." His voice trailing off into a soft growl, Light circled him, eying the recreated Saw trap that held him prisoner. "I took the liberty of altering John's design to suit my personal needs. You can't see for yourself, but it's not just razors in there." He sneered, chuckling darkly. "Your hands, while held in place by the razors, are also connected by a set of cuffs and chain. The chain is threaded through the box itself." Crossing his arms, Raito stared at him. His whole aura screamed fucking pride. "So even if you tried to get your arms dislodged, you'd still be stuck."

B frowned, looking closer at the box. Through the blood splattering the bottom, he could glimpse the hint of silver coiled innocently on the glass. Damn. He had to give his lover props. He'd been very creative when it came to this little fiasco.

"The only way to unlock the cuffs is to use the key." Tapping his cheek, Light drew his attention back and held up a tiny silver key threaded on a piece of twine, which he hung around the older man's neck. B glared at the offending thing before looking back up at the brunette.

"And just how do I get to the key…..? I can't reach it you know. I'm not that flexible," he added playfully, though the humor was far from what he was feeling at that point.

A flicker of sepia lashes was the only sign Light heard him. "The only way to get the key, and to stop yourself from bleeding to death, is to do as I say." Chuckling, he gave the twine a merciless tug. "I was kind enough to use dull razors in the cylinders, so it will take a bit longer for you to bleed out past a dangerous point. And the blades were designed to merely cut your skin, not any veins or major arteries." His laughter shifted, acquiring a steeled edge much sharper than the blades making mincemeat of B's wrists. "But I wouldn't let that influence your decision too much. After all," twisting the twine even harder, Light eyed him coolly. "I have other ways of making you suffer…"

Blinking as the key was dropped back onto his chest, B shivered, metal icy against his flesh. "Kira-kun…"

"B….." Light stepped away from him, a solitary finger pressed to his lips. His eyes glanced down, grazing across the bulge in the front of B's jeans, and ivory teeth glistened in a demonic smile. "Want to play a game?"

….John himself would be proud to hear his iconic phrase being spoken so spookily. But underlying the horror was a clear note of arousal, and it was that single coloration that had Beyond's toes curling on the floor. How could he say no? His beloved was finally taking charge, behaving in a manner fitting his title as a mass serial killer. Hell, he'd taken the bloody time to recreate a Saw trap, but had taken it even further by setting it up and then placing him into this little game. B smirked, nibbling his tongue thoughtfully. "Kira-kun said it himself," he finally let a wide smile spread across his face, legs spreading wide and giving a clear shot of strained seams and tented denim. "I don't really have a choice."

Light pressed a kiss to his grinning lips, hands making a grab for the loose waistband of the jeans. "No…no you don't." Popping open the button, he exchanged vivid glanced with the darker brunette. "The rules are simple. You do as I say, when I say it, and I'll release you when I've had my fun."

"….that's reasonable-" B's hips jerked forward as a warm palm cupped him through his pants, the lithe fingers doing too damn good of a job at increasing his arousal. "Hnn…Kira-kun….."

"Hmm…and here I was thinking that it would take much longer to bring you to the brink." Pulling away, Light laughed at his growl of frustration. "Now now, don't do that. I promise, there's much more to come." A taunting smile flickering on his lips, he plucked apart the front of his cloak, a flash of amber skin and black catching B's eye. "I did say that I had a surprise for you, after all." Light slipped the cloak off his shoulders, bare flesh glimmering like satin.

Saliva pooled in the older man's mouth, his brow peaking with sweat. "Another surprise, Kira-kun? I'm not sure I can handle any more." B watched the silky fabric slip inch by inch down the teen's slender arms. Whatever was under there, it was revealing far more skin than he'd had ever seen his lover show.

Light chuckled at his lusty stare, his forearms completely displayed as the cloak bunched around his elbows. "I'm sure you'll want to handle this one." A throaty laugh echoed in the room, and the cloak slipped completely off his form, forming a soft puddle of scarlet and black on the floor. "You can consider this my gift to you."

"…..."

Oh dear, sweet, fucking hell. Struggling to form a coherent word, B was struck dumb at the sight before him. Blinking furiously, he forced air into his lungs, his lover's name coming out more like a strangled gasp. "Kira-kun….." he groaned, gazing with complete rapture at his mahogany haired lover. Such….temptation. It was utterly cruel!

Black pleather, skintight and glistening, fluidly hugged Light's waist and groin. Unfortunately, it wasn't a skirt, but then B really wasn't surprised; Light wasn't the cross dresser in their relationship. But it was _damn _sexy. The pleather hugged his legs, revealing every muscle, every curve. And they only seemed longer with their hugging of ripped and tattered fishnet, which he could spot through the tears stitched into the pants, though the ankle boots strapped to Light's feet certainly helped matters. B was pretty damn sure he had stolen those from his wardrobe. However, it was the top that truly caught B's eye. Slinky, form fitting, black fabric clothed Light from neck to waist, several inches of navel left uncovered. Sleeveless, the shirt clung to him, his every muscle perfectly defined under the cloth, and by the straps of leather that crisscrossed across his waist. There were even straps at his shoulders. Each one ended with a buckle, giving B a sneaky suspicion that one good yank, and the whole shirt would fall apart.

He completely forgot about the razors digging into his wrists at that point. All he could think about was the sexy beast before him, and how his loose jeans were painfully tight at the crotch. "..never-pegged you for one to wear pleather, darling" he controlled the guttural rasp begging to be released in his voice. "Or fishnet…."

Light gave a lewd little stretch, showing off more of his naked abdomen. "I wear what I please," he rasped, dragging a painted nail down the center of his lover's chest and raising a soft pink line on the milky skin. B moaned, the blades sinking freshly into his wrists as he arched into the sadistic touch. The nail cut deeper, drawing thin rivulets of blood. "Be still." Light grabbed B's shoulders and lifted himself up, perfectly aligning their matching irises. "And remember…." purring softly, the brunette brushed strands of feathered hair away from his cheek. "You obey me now. Therefore, I'll expect you to be on your _best behavior_."

….this was surely hell. B threw his head back, twisting in the trap holding him prisoner. "You little…"

"Insulting me won't make this any easier." Light flushed their bodies taut, his pleather clad knee massaging the bulge in B's pants. He snarled, drawing a victorious grin from his lover. "What's the matter, love? Too much for you?" Cupping his chin, Light licked the length of B's cheek. "Perhaps now you know how I felt," he murmured, worshipping a path up to ruby eyes, "every time you decided to torment me." Saliva outlined the shadows of B's sockets, painting them vigorously. "Yes…yes, I think you do."

"You're trying to kill me," B growled, cringing as glistening spittle clung to a few wayward strands of ebony hair and plastered them to his cheekbones. "Such a vengeful little brat."

"Not really." Giving him a cruel smile, Light gripped his jaw harder. "I prefer to think of this as…a correction." He forcefully clamped B's jaw closed, choking any protests. "You see, dearest, it seems that you've been under a horrifying misconception." Their bodies seemed to meld together like conjoined twins, seamless and fluid, and Light slid his fingers deep into a furious mop of black hair. "In all the time we've been together, you've almost always dominated me, but for those rare instances in which we shared the control. And for quite a while, I was perfectly content with that. After all," the brunette smiled wickedly. "You are one hell of a lover."

B bit his tongue when it swept across his mouth, feeling a twinge of pale triumph at the grimace he received. "Mmm, and you're a good fuck."

"Oh, I know." Light licked his lips, tinting them red. "There in lies part of the problem." Those slitted eyes went hazy red; never before had they looked as unbelievably frightening as they did right then. "I'm not only a good fuck. Did you forget?" Down those nails came again, raking thick lines of dribbling red deep into B's torso. "I'm a monster too."

The pain was glorious, a searing burn that possessed the entirety of his chest, and B threw his head back in a groan. "Y-you are." He took a ragged breath, but the heat and pressure between his legs was growing too much to bear. Shuddering, B tugged on his binds weakly. "Kira-kun, quit fucking around!"

Lifting his hand, garnet eyes pretended to assess the red falling in trickles down his fingers. "Oh, I know. You want me so bad, you can't even think straight. Am I right?" The gaze lifted, and with trampish grace Light draped himself across his slack jawed, panting lover, their groins completely flushed together. "In fact, if my assumptions are correct, I'd say that you're so fucking hard, it hurts just to think about it." Smirking, his wet lips passed like wind across Bs cheekbone, making a damp path up to his ear. "If you could, you'd rip these clothes off of me right now, shove me to the floor, and force me to suck you off." Raito whispered hotly, breathing hard. "Isn't that right?"

Fuck..fuckfuckfuck..when did his lover turned into sex on heels? He'd always oozed a certain sensual charm, sure, but it had never been this poignant.…

B leaned into the tongue that swept down his face, bloody fingers curling in their confines. It was insatiable. "Kira-kun knows me so well…."

"Indeed I do." Light's mouth curved into a teasing lilt. Rocking back on his heels, he settled into a crouch on the floor, a feat that was rather impressive considering that his heels belonged more at a strip club, not B's apartment. The murderer grinned, gyrating his hips. Then again, they were _his _heels…and Kira would make such a lovely pole dancer…

"Then put that pretty mouth of yours to work, Kira-kun, and quit wasting time. The sooner you're done, the sooner I get out of this damn thing." Rattled his arms, B grinned viciously at the teen. "And just you wait, dearest. By the time I'm done with you, all of those little trysts we've had in the past will seem like a walk in the park!"

"Really now?" Raising a brow, the brunette gripped each of B's knees and leaned forward, giving him a view of the slender column of his spine. It arched so prettily, flaring out into curved hips that were beyond fuckable in their sheath of pleather, and ending with thighs B knew from experience were muscled in all the right places, and scarred in others. "Oh B, you do say the most tempting things." Light laughed, narrow eyes gleaming. "Really, it's just remarkable."

Teeth sank into his thigh, and B snarled hotly. "What is…?"

They flexed, sinking deeper when Light laughed. "That I haven't done this before," he murmured, resuming his task. B hissed; his denim jeans protected him from the full severity of Light's bite, but even through the thick material he could feel the piercing sting of canines marring his flesh, and a hot tongue slaving attention to it in tantalizing swipes. He wanted so desperately to grab that pretty hair and force his lover's mouth to more _needy_ areas, and yet that was part of the problem. He had no control, not a single ounce. Kira had taken that from him, given him a harsh fuck you and stomped on his role as aggressor. Had it been anyone else…well, they'd be dead. B thrust his hips again, smirking when Light lifted his mouth and a cool graze focused on his groin.

"You were right," he hissed, wiggling his toes against the smooth curve of Lights hip. "I want you to suck me off, Kira-kun. Nothing gets me hotter than watching you moan like a little whore." Catching a fold of slinky material, B lifted it and grinned at the sight of the scarred initial in golden flesh, purring deeply. "Mine…"

"Yes, yours." Light jerked on his pant's leg with a growl. Denim fell down his hips with ease, and B gasped as the rough fabric scraped his cock.

"Kira-kun-! Oh fuck, let me-"

"Shush." Snapping his eyes up, Light bit his leg again, teeth coming so much closer to his groin than was comfortable. The threat was most definitely implied, and would be enforced, B knew. Surprising, his groin pooled with heat, working in tendrils down his thighs and stomach. …..strange. Having his cock bitten was not supposed to be an arousing thought.

". You're thinking too much." The teeth recoiled, soothed once by Light's tongue. "All you need to be doing is figuring out the best way to beg for what you want. Because one wrong word-" his pants were pulled down to his knees, and the cold air at once made him stiffen to past painful proportions.

B wiggled, wincing as his sliced wrists received fresh cuts. "Gah, Kira-kun…! You-sadistic little fuck-"

"One wrong word," Light cut him off, grinning, "and I'll leave you here to suffer." His hot breath rolled over the apex of B's thighs, and he released a long, breathy groan. "You want me, don't you?" Scooting closer, knees scraping the floor, Light ghosted his lips down the paler male's arousal. They pulled away as soon as Beyond started to arch forward though, Light's leer drawing a cold snarl of rage in response.

"Oh Kira-kun…naughty naughty," B glared at the teenager. "You shouldn't tease the wild animals darling."

Light kissed his knee, gliding his tongue sensually downwards and flicking it against the tender inner curve. "But that's part of the fun," he murmured. "And you're no threat to me B. Not in your position." Cupping his calf in one hand, he lifted B's leg and smirked. Sharp nails replaced the tongue and clawed an unwavering trail down his thigh, stopping only when they came to his ankle, a warm mouth already licking and sucking the skin there. "Mine…"

The possessive growl was not lost on him, and B voiced a muted groan. "Yours…? Kira-kun is confused. You belong to _me_, precious. Not the other way around."

Cinnamon eyes flashed. "I'm not mistaken, nor confused. You're mine." Light let B's leg fall over his shoulder, spidery toes digging into the curve of his spine. Giggling, B dug them deeper, massaging the tense points he knew caused his lover strife.

"So sure about that?"

Unconsciously leaning into the touch, Light looked up at him and flashed a smile promising much revenge and punishment. "Playing dirty I see." His hands draped the brunette man's waist, running across sharp curves to cup his backside. B stiffened warily, gnawing his lip as the younger boy nuzzled his thigh, lips parting in a delicious mewl that had his hairs standing on end. "You know…" casually, a lone finger touched the ring of muscle between his cheeks, circling it tauntingly. "I can do that too."

"Kira-"

It thrust into him, burrowing knuckle deep. B moaned, couldn't help it, and a soft coo of delight entered his voice with annoying simplicity as the digit was twisted sharply. "Kira-kun! You little brat-just wait till I-" pleasure clogged his voice, and he threw his head back. The box above his head seemed to torment him, shining red with blood, the chain gleaming innocently amongst the pools of gore. Just as the razors ate his flesh, drawing the lines of sanguine down his arms, the smell of blood and sweat was a constant reminder of his…predicament. So too was the mouth that possessed his thigh, marking it with bites and bruises.

"B?" The sly murmur had him glancing down immediately, and he was close to cumming then and there at the deceptive, yet enticing, look his lover wore. "Have I lost your attention again," Light twisted his finger sharply to the left, thrusting another in simultaneously. "I'd hate to think I'm doing something wrong…"

His backside flared with agony. He was hardly ever fucked, being more of a top, so feeling those fingers twisting inside him was akin to a knife stabbing through skin and muscle. It _hurt_, and Light wasn't doing anything to make it better. The way his nails scraped against his walls, making them raw and ache, was deliberate, as were the sharp thrust of those digits upward. Light was trying to hurt him, trying to- "Ahh-ahhH!"

"I think I found it," Light purred.

Fuck…..oh fuck fuck fuck…..B sank teeth hard into his tongue, swallowing the blood that spewed forth. Kira, those fingers, inside….shit. Contemptible little prick he was, but dammit Light knew just what to do with those elegant fingers, and he was doing it too goddamn well. Long scrapes of his nails against sensitive nerves, soothed by languid brushes of velvety skin, knuckles spreading inside and rubbing the lengths of his walls.

It was an overload, plain and simple.

B bucked down onto the digits, feeling them grind deeper, scissor harder. "Kirraaa-kuuunn-"

Light watched him writhe, enjoying the sight with an arrogant smile firmly in place. Fucking brat. But B couldn't bring himself to care. The pain was still there, and if his dearly beloved had the intentions he was thinking he did, then the pain was just going to get worse. Underneath it all though…shivering, B smoothed bloody saliva over his lips, leg locking around his lover's shoulder blades.

So. Damn. _Good. _

Of course, things were never cut and dry when it came to Kira. He gave another swipe of his middle finger across B's prostate and then rose tall, all three yanked clear from his body and wiggled before Beyond's face. Mocking him, slick from the moisture inside. He swore, eyes wide with rage. "Kira! Put…them...BACK."

"That eager are we?" Light drew his index finger into his mouth, sucking long and hard on the tan skin. B felt his face flush, ivory turned a shade of red more akin to blood than anything, and it only grew darker when the teen let the saliva slick digit go free, mahogany eyes red and staring him down. The finger made a path down his own neck, tracing the buckles of his shirt, moving lower to dip into his own navel, and sliding into the band of his pants. B watched it hungrily, groin throbbing, and his mouth watered as the tight pleather pealed away. He was naked underneath. "Are you watching closely?"

His cock came loose from the confines of the shiny fabric, Light's right hand milking the rigid skin. B could see the beads of precum gathering on the head, small trickles oozing down, marking the thin veins and folds of flesh. "Darling…" the fingers clenched tighter, squeezing the base, and he lost his voice, only able to stare with half glazed eyes as the brunette began jerking himself off.

The room grew hot with pants and moans, though from which man was barely distinguishable. Light was keening, brow dotted with sweat as he gripped himself, pumping himself and coating his palm and fingers with salty fluid. B swallowed, throat rasped like sandpaper, and leaned forward in his razored confines. "Kira-kun…..darling…..let me-"

"Let you what," he cut in, groaning softly. "Do you want to help me, B?"

Hell, like that even took any pondering. "Yessss," B hissed, toes wiggling against his lover's calf. "Let me help!" Freedom from his trappings, and then he could fuck that pretty body raw. Maybe make him scream loud enough for the tenants to come running. That was always fun.

"Help?" Light's hand didn't stop. It did slow however, and he eyed the panting male before him. "…are you sure?" And there was a malicious glee burning in his eyes, a curve to his plump lips that should've had B on the run…figuratively anyway. Sadly he was far too fogged in the head to really give a shit, and it had him nodding eagerly, oblivious and gleeful for freedom.

"Get over here…."

Light smirked, and the pleather was undone completely, boots treading softly on the floor. Leaning close to his lover, ribbon and key twisted tight around B's neck, he purred, a delicious sound to the older male. "I'm here," he kissed his racing pulse. "Although…..something occurs to me."

B went cold as stone, a strangled groan of surprise giving way. Light's fingers yanked the leg they'd latched onto even higher up his hip, the teen's cock hard and grinding against his entrance, not slipping inside but so close to just… "And what would that be," B forced out, teeth gritting. Light smiled in answer, knowledge hitting before the act.

"You're terribly vague. Not very becoming for a genius, but it does have its advantages."

His retaliation was moot. B could do nothing, say nothing, to stop that firm flesh from splitting muscle and burying deep inside. The moans escalated, in ragged sync with each laugh from the grinning teen, and he touched both palms to the curve of B's spine, pulling their chests flush and forcing himself painfully deep. So deep he felt it all through his gut, the agony carving ornate designs into his muscles and bone. "F-fuck," he stabbed his nails into the flesh of his palms, smearing blood, irises echoing his pain as he wrapped his leg snugly around Light's waist. Light chuckled, offering balance with a possessing squeeze of B's hips.

"No need to beg me, _darling_."

Oh….that arrogant, pretentious, cock sucking bitch. B snarled at him, teeth snapping when the brunette made to kiss him. "Careful. Your ego's showing, _Kira_. I'd hate to see you fall off that pretty pedestal from an oversized head."

Light lifted a finely arched brow. "My head is perfectly normal sized. Can't you tell?" And his cock was yanked out of the elder's body, flesh tearing and adding to the seepage of blood already tainting the room with a fine hint of copper. As quickly as it was removed, it went right back in, slender hands spreading his cheeks wide. Hard, fast, the agony clawed at his brain, and gasped and dug his toes into tawny skin, glaring through his bangs that turned red from the dripping gore above. "…..heh." Lips found his earlobe, Light...Kira's warm breath teasing and too fucking arousing. "Judging from your moans, perhaps you were right after all. Am I too much for you, Beyond Birthday?"

B squirmed, tugging furiously on his bindings. "Too much implies I felt something! Sorry beloved, but you're just not on that level yet. Stick to spreading your legs; it suits you much better."

He was being petty. Mad as hell, but B did recognize that. So apparently did Light, who merely laughed it off and ground his hips sharply against B's own, lips seeking out the bony protrusion of his collarbone. "Don't be cruel. I'm only repaying you for what I've endured, time and time again." There was a snark in his voice, dark and sadistic. "You should be grateful love. You're the one always eager to try new things." His cock slid halfway out of B's body, a feral and far too arousing smile on his lover's lips. "Now moan for me, like a good boy."

There wasn't time for the harsh response he had planned. His tongue was swallowed by the wet heat of Light's mouth, pressed flush to his own. Knee bent over a strangely powerful right arm, cock thrusting hard and fast into his body, it was all B could do to sink his teeth into the teen's full lips, the tang of blood flooding their mouths. Trapped he was, but no way in hell was he going to sit back like a good little whore and make things easy for his royal godliness. Not a fucking chance. "Give me a reason to then." He flexed his muscles inside, holding back a flinch of pain, and was it _good_ to see the expression of glorious pleasure and excruciating lust mangle his lover's face.

"….was that an offer?" Choked a bit, and yet Light's voice was unwaveringly sinful in its debauchery. "I'm more than willing to accept."

B saw the fire in his eyes. Light was gone, and the beast was rising. So a round of sweaty, blood drawing sex was what he wanted? …..looking down at his own erection, hard and pulsing between his legs, B smirked. He had such interesting turn on's. Ah well. Might as well milk things for their worth. The pain was beginning to melt away, and as a hard thrust forced Light's cock against his prostate, he growled and craned his head into the passionate licks and sucking of the mouth once again on his skin. To hell with it. He'd punish him later. "Darling….only so much blood to go around here," he said that just as teeth nicked clean through, and a chorus of groans echoed in the room.

"Don't worry." Light licked his throat clean, red staining his jaw and lips. "You won't last much longer anyway."

"Oooo, getting cocky are we?" B pressed himself down onto the brunette's erection, as far as he could anyway, flesh swallowing the length whole and pulling it up against tender nerves. He shuddered, enjoying the sensations, and imagine his delightful surprise when his own was taken into a hard grip by long fingers, Light's smile wicked.

"Think of it more as a stating of facts." His thumb swiped across his head, precum dripping across that tawny complexion and making it glisten. Bs mouth salivated at the sight, cock hardening to the breech of pleasure and pain. "I'm going to make you cum, B."

Such a dangerous promise.

"You're welcome to try." B grinned, watching Light watch him, a silent challenge resting beneath the skin. Light wanted to prove he could be seme, take the reins and fuck him until he saw stars. He'd orchestrated this entire slew of perversion to see that goal realized. B could respect that. Hell, Kira darling made a much better Jigsaw than John. Far hotter too. But this was no longer a game, but instead a ploy for dominance, each trying to topple the other. He was far more limited, chained as he was…

Mmm. He did so adore a good challenge.

The fucking took on a whole new style, goaded on by the breathy cries and eager pawing of Light's fingernails against his spine. In, out, a powerful string of never-ending thrusts, and each one designed to turn the other into a pool of orgasmic goo. B felt every single one, jerking in time, suspended body barely managing to keep itself sturdy with a spindly foot. His lover was using that to his advantage, B's cock massaged and squeezed in a mimicking tempo, the scent of precum, sweat and blood heady in the air. Indeed, they must've made quite the scenic pair. Not quite what dear John had in mind when he developed his little games, but B liked their version much better.

"You know," and there the lips were again, tongue prodding the whorl of his ear. "You look fucking hot like this."

"Hmm? Rather interesting thing to-ahhh-say at a time like this," B groaned, rolling his head to the side, jaw slack from the groans still tearing at his throat. "Don't I always look hot, Kira-ku-ohhh." The flesh inside him quivered, and he stared down at the brunette who was laving attention upon his nipple, teeth drawing the bud deep and tongue tracing the pebbled lines.

Kira-kun had really missed his calling. That mouth was too damn good for maniacal laughter. He needed to put it to better use. _Was _putting it to better use, along with his hand, which only tightened around Bs cock as he stilled inside him, buried to the hilt and throbbing. "You'd look hotter chained to my bed, rather than being suspended from a razor blade box." He glanced up, biting the tip of a pale nipple. "…much hotter."

B giggled, though it came out more mangled than he'd hoped. "So many impure thoughts! Tut tut little god. That can't be good for you."

Light removed his mouth. "Last I checked, your opinion was moot here. I'm in charge. And I believe I told you to moan for me." A sharp rasp of his cock inside, wicked smile firmly in place, and he shoved the captured leg at his waist firm against B's chest, toes wiggling and a look of surprise replaced with panting need as the angles shifted. More rough, blood slick and wild eyed, Light kicked B's other leg aside and wedged himself flush, their chests grinding with each and every pound of his cock into the tight sheath of muscles. "Moan B," he hissed, forcing his fingers past thin lips and near fucking his mouth, until B bit down on the digits and bathed them in saliva, tongue gliding between and around in long, sinewy strokes. That always turned him on, and sure enough his flesh turned pink, temple pressed to B's shoulder and teeth gritting. "Dammit….you fucking bastard…"

Chained or not, he could still drive the teenager wild. B smirked at the thought, wiggling his hips. "I already told you…"

Give me a reason. The annoyance showed, Light's fingers forgoing his cock altogether in favor of tangling in wild hair, dragging B's head back. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll let you bleed to death."

"Don't do me any favooorrrsss-"

Words slew together, a warm coil unfurling in his belly. Where there had once been budding pleasure was now sadistic agony, laced together with the hot attentions of precum soaked fingers and ridged flesh. Damn, but the teen knew just where to touch, and how he should angle his hips in that delightful little up tilt that ground the tip of his cock all across B's inner walls before rubbing the whole of his prostate in one long, smooth stroke….B swallowed his tongue, anything to keep down the moans he knew Light darling was just waiting for. Nothing could hide his expression though, and Light tore one hand away to take B's chin in hand, tilting his face to the side and running the whole of his tongue down in a oozing line across his cheek. "Let me hear you…."

B glared at him, red eyes half veiled under loose bangs. Brat. A sexy brat. Very, very-his lips were breeched, the brunette's tongue pushing them apart so he could taste the lingering groan B unwillingly let go. "That-is cheating, Kira-kun."

"You would know," Light quipped. "It's nothing you haven't done before."

The retort died on his tongue, which was engulfed in his lover's mouth, sucked and prodded as slender hips pummeled against his own. The lone hand not tangled in his hair snaked between his legs and took hold of his cock, B moaning a soft curse that had Raito panting and thrusting into him painfully hard. "D-darling…." he grappled his fingers inside the box, blood trickling down his trapped arms that was quickly licked away by the grinning teen, those heady eyes hard and watching him with no mercy whatsoever. "Kirrraa…"

Light gripped his cock, head squeezed to prevent the oncoming orgasm. "Ask me nicely," he purred, looking every bit the demonic killer he was, all red and sweaty and so damn sexy in his parted pleather and gleaming buckles. "Ask me _nicely_."

Tch. Selfish little god. Always wanting more. B let out a breathy sigh, filled with all the exasperation he could muster in his position, and leaned his head forward, cheek pressed to Light's and smearing the spittle there. "….nicely," he rolled the word around, stretching up on his toes to kiss the underside of a trembling jaw. "Would a simple please suffice?" Glancing him over, B drank in the glistening flesh like molten gold before him, and the silky locks of mahogany brown tussled around the teen's face, those full lips curved and flecked with blood. His cock hard, splitting flesh in its wake as he shoved freshly inside and paused, Light was…..fuck, but he was beautiful.

Oh yes, he could manage a please. Kira-kun deserved it for being so gloriously sexy.

"Mmm….." the brunette grinned, nipping his bottom lip. "A simple please seems hardly fair. I've given you so much pleasure B," he pinched the tip of B's cock for emphasis, earning a low growl. "And I can still leave anytime I want you know…after all, you're the one chained up. Not me."

B was oh so tempted to turn his head, bite down on that smooth skin. Selfish wasn't an appropriate word for Light. Arrogant, bitchy, temperamental….a whole slew came to mind. Yet he held his tongue, forcing a smirk at his love. Fine. He wanted him to beg? He'd make the brat regret it. "Oh, my beloved," he cooed, syrupy sweet with his tongue. "You can't leave me like this. That's just cruel." B flexed his inner muscles, drinking in the gasp his lover let out. "Please darling, fuck me harder. I want to watch you when you come. All sticky and wet, cum rolling down your skin…."

The words clearly affected Light, his cock stiffening inside B's body. That was a win-lose situation from the both, the tight heat making B gasp and Light groan, his nails scraping lines of vivid red down his chest. "Fuck…" clenching the rigid flesh in his palm, he nipped the side of B's knee and slapped his thigh, cock spearing the psychopath again and again, the blows jarring his entire body. The box began to swing, jostled from their fornicating, and each male hissed in pleasing pain, eyes deadlocked and bloodthirsty.

"C'mon-" and that was B, lifting his remaining leg off the ground and wrapping it snug around Light's waist. Fuck, but the pain from his wrists was excruciating, and yet all he could think about was how nicely it blended with the pleasure, skin raw with flush and turning hot from the blood, a sinful tongue pressing to his throat to gobble it up. Raito groaned, the sound snaking to B's very core and making it sing, stars bursting before his eyes. Oh fuck….so close….

"B-" the fingers on his cock squeezed, making him groan. "Not yet." Light cocked his head to the side, breath fluttering across B's neck. "Say it."

Sa-B glared, heels knocking his lower back. He wasn't going to get to cum without obeying though, that he knew very well. Kira-kun was a vengeful cunt. "Fine." His voice took a plunge, darker than the blood smearing his arms. "Darling….."

Light waited patiently, seated deep inside, and B smirked at him, licking his jowls. "Game over, Kira-kun. You win. Now finish me, or I'll rip your fucking intestines our and feed them to you!"

"…..that was completely unnecessary. Spoil all my fun why don't you," Light laughed, his cock giving a twitch regardless. How interesting. Cannibalism a turn on to the great Kira? B giggled, filing that away for later, and thrust his groin against the brunette's chest. The jolt forced flesh to pierce and rasp his insides, blood trickling between his thighs, and they both just broke. Light snarled and yanked his head down into a tongue dueling kiss, warmth coating B's inner walls and lacing the air with the smell of salt. He bit down on the wiggling muscle, suckling it between his teeth and bucking a final time, his cock giving a lurch before exploding in streams of white across wiry pectorals.

Trickling obscenely down his chest, coating the fabric of his shirt, Light grimaced at the off white fluid, pulling out and knocking B's legs free from their hold around his hips. "Always making a mess," he smeared a finger through it, flicking the cum at his trapped lover. "It'd be interesting to walk away from one of our trysts without having to use the shower."

"Don't press your luck." B winced as his feet smacked the floor, arms swinging above his head. "You have no reason to complain as is, Kira-kun. I'm the one who's messy." Very messy actually. His arms were coated in blood, some dried, while other patches were bleeding fresh from the still raw wounds in his wrists. Some of his own cum had splattered onto his neck and chin, and he licked at it, earning a look of disgust from the brunette. The slightest move made his body ache though, especially his razored wrists. B gave one a testing wiggle, hissing immediately as the blades cut freshly into already searing cuts.

"You're going to cause yourself permanent damage if you keep that up." Buttoning his pants, Light smirked at him, and the swinging key around his neck. The hunger in his eyes was satiated, for now, red bleeding back to chocolate. "So damaged already….try to avoid any new scars, won't you?"

B wriggled, glaring at tan fingers as they closed around the ribbon and key, giving a hard tug. "You're the one who put me here, darling. Any marks will be on you, not me."

Light twisted it around his finger, eying the dangling Saw trap and laughing. "You enjoyed yourself. Deny it all you want, darling, but you and I both know this was more fun than you've had in a while." Fingernail scraping the ridges of the key, he whipped it over the darker brunette's head, tussling sticky strands. "I suppose I should let you out now…"

The hesitation in his voice was more than clear. He didn't want to. Having B trapped and trussed up like a Christmas ham was his dream come true, and now that the game was over, rules required him to let the victim, in this case B, go. That was the code of Jigsaw, after all. "If you don't, I might bleed to death." B kissed the soft skin nearest him, batting blunt lashes in faux flirtation. "You don't want that, now do you?"

"Of course not." Light sighed, brushing fingers across B's cheek. "If I wanted you to die, I'd simply use the notebook. Why make your death any more memorable than those of the criminals I punish?"

"Ouch little god. You wound me." B laughed, watching the teen go up on tiptoe and reach above the box. There was a lock, unsurprisingly. The dumb bitch in the movie had never noticed it. Figures Kira would implement such a mocking feature. "Do tell. How exactly do you plan to free me without my wrists looking like shredded cheese? I don't believe John dear designed the box to be escapable. Not with both hands trapped."

A playful smile turned his way, the top of the box unlocked with a click. "Haven't you watched the special features? They specifically say how they made the trap." Light opened the lid, and B was surprised to see the glass wall closest to him fold down. Well now, that was a new feature. How shocking though, a genius renovating torture tools for his own convenient use. "Just a second, and I'll show you." Reaching inside the now more accessible trap, Light unlocked the chain keeping B's wrists together, adding a bit of slack. But he was still trapped. The razors made sure of that.

"Kira-kun…" suspicious, B narrowed his eyes. "I'm still trapped. That little chain of yours was only insurance. It wasn't really keeping me here. These are." He gestured to gleaming blades with his fingers, and Light smiled, patting him affectionately on the head.

"You need to learn patience." He touched the plastic cylinders in which B's wrists were inserted, tracing the curved edge. "If you'd watched the behind the scene features, B, then you would know that the creators of this lovely trap made it easily accessible for the actress to get out of, since they had no intentions of actually trapping her inside a box forever. And as I'm not out to torture you…well, not really," Light's grin widened, and he pushed on the cylinder. "I just followed their example."

Example? What was the-B blinked, jerking his head up as the pressure of blades sinking into his skin suddenly eased. "…."

Light was watching him, mischief dark in his pretty irises. "They designed the box so that if you simply apply pressure to the openings, they slide up, enabling whoever's trapped to escape. Obviously this was only for film use, as I doubt the real Jigsaw, if he did exist, would ever make such an escape route….or maybe he would. Who knows?"

B deadpanned, pushing the blade's apart with his fingers and slowly lowering his arm. True to Light's word, his arm slid free, and he stared at the bleeding gashes from the razor blades etched into the pallid skin of his wrist. "….well well. Wasn't that so very clever of you?" He let his gaze drift up to the teen, who was looking entirely too damn pleased with himself. "Didn't do me a lot of good darling, as my hands were still chained."

"Don't give me that look. I couldn't have you escaping me so easily." Light moved away, heels clicking, and tossed the key aside. "I needed you inside the box long enough for us to have our fun. And you're free now, so what does it matter?"

"Only half free." Stabbing a finger at his other wrist, which still oozed blood, B shook his head and kicked Light in the thigh with his naked foot. "And if I were you, sweetness, I'd start running. Otherwise we'll be playing a little game of our own…."

Arousal flicked across the brunette's face. "Don't make it sound like such a punishment." He swept a hurried gaze across the ground, and the cloak that so resembled Jigsaw's was plucked up, silky fabric luscious against his golden hue. "I'm not a criminal, B. You can't punish me as John does."

B shook his head. "John is fascinating and all, but we really don't share MO's. I'll leave the butchering of the wicked to you." His spidery hand shot out, snapping up the cloak and drawing Light forward. "Me? I prefer a more classic breed of horror." B snickered, pulling the red and black fabric over his lover's shoulders, hiding the red and white stains littering his body. Light immediately drew the hood up, grinning under the shadows.

"Do I look like a big breasted cheerleader? You can't expect me to run screaming out the door, barely clad in anything but my underwear."

B reflected his smile, the thrill of a good chase stirring in his blood. Payback was glorious, and in the theme of horror, he was the master. Kira-kun got to have his fun, and he admitted, it was a good time for all involved. But really, there were so many better killers to model yourself after. "I'd never expect you to do anything so ridiculous." He drew Light forward by the front of his cloak, pecking him hard on the lips. "However….to keep the theme running….maybe I should start a game of my own? Something more….interesting." His tongue snaked out, teasing plump flesh and drawing a soft moan. "You'll have to forgive my lack of preparation, as you didn't tell me about this little scheme of yours. I'm sure I can make do though. There's plenty of knives in the kitchen. And you know how creative I can be…"

Light, flustered, drew away from him, the first signs of intrigue burned across his pretty face. "What?"

His razored wrist giving a flex, B smiled at him, a horrific gleam of splattered teeth and too pale lips. "I think you'll recognize this one, Kira-kun."

Waiting, his lover slink backwards towards the door with a thud of his boot heels, B hummed and pushed on the remaining cylinder. "1, 2, 3, what should I do?" Fingers curled, nails like claws as he turned and reached towards the brunette, red eyes wide and gleaming. "Get fucked up and fuck up a you."

Light didn't wait around, peeling out of the apartment. Smart boy. He knew a warning when he heard one. "Just like a rabbit. Running at the first sign of danger." B rubbed his wounded wrist, chuckling quietly, and a switchblade was withdrawn from the depths of his jeans. Flicking it open, he drew his thumb across the serrated edge. "You're lucky I need to bandage myself up, Kira-kun."

Starting towards the bathroom, B let the words tingle across his tongue, gravelly voice mingling with the tap of the knife against his teeth. Bandages, gauze, maybe a red hot blade to sear the wounds closed. Shouldn't take too long. And then the chase would be on. His smile went dark, bangs dusking his cheekbones as B bowed his head, reflection distorted in the tiny knife.

"Run rabbit, run…."

_**Hopefully some of you get the ending. For those of you who don't, B is quoting Rob Zombie, specifically songs from his film House of a Thousand Corpses. Great movie, and I thought it'd be an interesting twist on the horror theme, using two more unconventional films, each relatable to the main characters. **_

_**And before anyone argues that B should be dying of blood loss…..shudder. It's fanfiction XD If Matt can survive getting shot up like swiss cheese, then B can handle some razor cuts. **_

_**Well, yeah…. XD Finally done. Been working on this for forever, but now it is DONE. Next up, The Tale of Little Mail. **_

_**~Az aka Shizuka**_


End file.
